hyht
by pindanglicious
Summary: sajak nirmana ini adalah buat nyonya; sebab aku terlalu pecundang untuk bicara. [england ・ nyo!spain] [historical au]


**hyht**

disclaimer  
 **hetalia & nyotalia © himaruya hidekazu**  
 **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 _[historical-au ; peninsular war ; napoleon era, semi-plotless poetry, nyotalia-verse used, based on "spanish ladies" old naval song]_

 _._

 _/sajak nirmana ini adalah buat nyonya; sebab aku terlalu pecundang untuk bicara/_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _nyonya bergaun merah parasnya elok seperti permaisuri;_

 _harum tubuhnya wangi seperti harum kesturi;_

 _mata besarnya berbinar hijau seperti daun eboni_

.

Arthur Kirkland adalah sisa perjuangan dunia di antara mayat-mayat _Grande Armée_ yang bergelimpangan di tanah Iberia. Tapi entitasnya adalah bukan sebagai apa-apa—atau bukan juga seorang siapa-siapa.

Usianya adalah sembilan belas ketika menikahi permaisurinya yang berdarah Kastilia. (Nama kecilnya Isabel, saat itu masih berumur dua puluh satu.) Arthur tahu seharusnya pernikahan mereka adalah _tabu_ ; sebelum Prancis berhenti menginjakkan kaki-kaki mereka di jazirah Iberia.

Isabel adalah alasannya untuk tetap hidup. Untuk berhenti mengerang ketika peluru melesak masuk mengoyak jaringan otot dan kulitnya. Untuk tetap berlari meski kakinya terkilir parah. Untuk tetap mengayun pedang walau telapak tangan licin berdarah.

Isabel adalah anyelir merah yang menjadi kontras dalam hidup kelamnya.

.

 _nyonya bergaun merah senyumnya elok seperti kembang lantana;_

 _cantik seperti tulip belanda adalah nyonya;_

 _segala-gala adalah untuk nyonya_

 _._

Pertempuran di Alcantara sudah menjadi cerita sebelum Arthur mengembara ke Talavera.

Tangan bersama senjata; badan bersama pasukan berkuda, membawa-bawa harga diri sebagai prajurit Britania.

Dalam huru-hara ledakan meriam dan api besar yang membara, Napoleon berdiri selayaknya tirani dunia, menertawakan semua seolah mereka adalah binatang hina. Iberia Peninsula adalah miliknya.

Arthur siap mati.

Tapi tidak siap meninggalkan nyonya merahnya tinggal sendiri.

" _Kalau kau gugur, pergilah tanpa rasa bersalah. Kalau kau tetap hidup, maka pulanglah,"_

[ Tapi pulang dalam keadaan hidup sudah diukir sebagai janji. ]

 _._

 _nyonya bergaun merah_

 _merah anggun seperti kembang gazania;_

 _paras jelita siapa punya;_

 _cantik jelita adalah nyonya_

 _._

Sumpah pertama ditepati.

Arthur bisa pulang, misinya _nyaris_ selesai.

Arthur pulang dengan sejuta kekacauan.

Kastil dan menara di Consuegra sudah rusak, sisa pertempuran, tapi rumah mereka terselamatkan.

Isabel baik-baik saja; tidak berubah sejak tiga tahun mereka berpisah. Isabel dan gaun merah; wanita itu parasnya tidak pernah berubah. Senyumnya lebar-lebar merekah. Gaun merahnya tersibak indah.

Tidak ada pertanyaan _apa kabar_ atau tangisan-tangisan kerinduan yang panjang sebab Arthur tidak seperti itu; sebab Isabel mengerti siapa pemuda itu.

"Oh, _amor!_ Arthur! Aku—"

Nyonya berambut cokelat panjang bergelombang itu memegangi pipi tirus si tuan yang penuh luka-luka kering dan lebam yang membiru. Bingung merangkai kalimat rindu; bibirnya membeku. Tatapan matanya sendu. Ia menarik Arthur ke dalam dekapan ringan dan membiarkan lelaki itu menyenderkan dagu di bahunya.

Arthur memejamkan mata, kemudian menghirup harum bunga yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya. ( _Sudah berapa lama, aku ini mencium bau anyir darah dan busuk bangkai?)_

"Perangnya masih berlanjut."

Isabel memandangi punggung Arthur yang tersayat bayonet. Ia mendengar gumaman itu, lalu mengelus helai-helai pirang Arthur sebelum kembali mengukir senyum.

"Tapi perasaanku terbayar kali ini, meski akan hanya sebentar ..."

— _tidak, dia ingin Arthur lebih lama di sini._

 _._

 _nyonya bergaun merah adalah permaisuri;_

 _nyonya ayu dan tangguh seperti mawar berduri;_

 _tunggulah aku kepada nyonya kalau sudah saatnya nanti_

 _._

"Mereka beramai-ramai pergi ke Leipzig, lalu, _wush!—_ mereka mati semua! Ditebas pedang!"

Arthur bercerita sampai tentang perang koalisi keenam, habis dalam satu malam. Tubuhnya yang berbaring di atas ranjang dipenuhi lebam. Dia adalah salah satu yang beruntung karena nyawanya masih erat berada dalam genggam.

Raut wajah pemuda Inggris itu melembut ketika ratunya memasang air muka kecemasan.

"Apa pertempuran di Toulouse benar-benar akan jadi yang terakhir? Tak akan ada lagi rentetan peperangan di tanah yang lain?" tanyanya ketika ia menutup tirai jendela kamar. Udara malam ini dingin menusuk kulit.

"Semua pertumpahan darah selama lima tahun ini sudah berakhir, Isa."

Arthur ingat perjuangannya hanya sampai di Vitoria karena Tuhan menganggap dirinya begitu pecundang.

Tangan-tangan dingin Arthur menangkup kedua belah pipi ranum Isabel sebelum perempuan itu mengecup bibirnya dalam-dalam. Ia ingin semua gelisah dan gulana terbuang jauh setelah traktat perjanjian di Paris tempo hari kemarin dibubuhi tanda tangan. Isabel menatap tajam biner hijau milik Arthur yang senada dengan miliknya, seraya menyingkap poni pirang yang menutupi alis tebal dan dahi lelaki itu.

"Jangan meninggalkanku lagi, Arthur, _por favor,_ " pintanya serius. Gigi-giginya bergemeletak.

Malam itu Arthur benar-benar tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

.

 _dalam renjana ini ada hati yang ingin bicara kepada nyonya_

 _lewat bait-bait tiada makna_

 _isinya cuma puji dan puja_

.

Hidup Arthur begitu sesak dipenuhi dusta.

Dusta, dusta, dan dusta. Dia berdusta. Selalu berdusta.

Kemudian dia kembali berdusta.

Dusta, dusta, dusta.

Yang kali ini begitu menghancurkan hatinya sampai berkeping-keping.

 _Dusta._

"Aku akan kembali ke Inggris, _cuma sebentar ..."_

Dialognya menggantung lama. Geladak kapal di pelabuhan sudah menyambut kedatangannya. Ramai-ramai mulut manusia di sana terdengar seperti dengingan sepintas saja. Isabel bungkam seribu kata; tetapi kepada suaminya, dia akan selalu _percaya_.

Realitanya adalah, Arthur tak akan kembali lagi ke negeri ini; mandat dari yang berwenang. Dia tidak mau memberi tahu nyonya bergaun merahnya. Itu sebab Isabel tidak mengetahui arti dari tangisan-tangisan yang memenuhi pelabuhan ketika kapal dibunyikan.

"Tapi Arthur, kau menangis," lirihnya heran. Tangan berjemari lentik hendak menyeka air mata yang tiba-tiba mengalir di pipi sang lelaki. Tetapi Arthur menepisnya lembut-lembut, mengecup punggung tangan itu singkat, sebelum merambat ke dahi, pipi, dan bibir. Pelupuk matanya memerah.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya sebelum menaiki kapal.

Isabel tercenung, dadanya terasa sesak tanpa sebab. Gaun merahnya berkibar-kibar. Mata hijau mereka berpandangan sampai sosok Arthur benar-benar hilang ditelan keramaian.

.

 _tanpa senyuman nyonya hati ini adalah ruangan sepi;_

 _tanpa senandung nyonya hari-hari adalah sunyi_

 _._

"Amfigoris."

Arthur mengiringi kalimatnya dengan tawa hampa.

"Kau tidak berbakat menulis sajak, Arthur. Menjijikkan." —dia berharap Isabel yang berkomentar demikian, tapi nyatanya itu adalah isi hati yang sendirian disuarakan. Dia menghadiahi dirinya dengan makian.

Arthur merobek-robek kertas lusuh yang sudah dikotori darah, tinta, dan coret-coret pena, membuang serpihannya supaya terbawa oleh tiupan udara. Sajaknya adalah untuk Tuhan yang barangkali mengiba padanya, nun jauh, jauh, di sana.

Kembang lantana mekar di sebelah batu nisan di hadapan, pandangan Arthur diburamkan air dari kelenjar mata yang terasa begitu panas.

 _(Dia kembali ke Spanyol tiga tahun kemudian, lalu sisa hidupnya berubah menjadi sebuah penyesalan.)_

 _._

 _aku berharap-harap kita agar bersua lagi;_

 _di lain dunia atau di lain hari;_

 _sebab cuma di bumi jasad nyonya telah mati;_

 _lain dunia nanti kita akan abadi_

 _._

 _Arthur Kirkland_

 _Welwyn Hatfield, 1818_

.

.

 **end**

* * *

1\. setting diambil saat peninsular war; battle of talavera, albuera, dan vitoria dimana pasukan inggris juga ikut andil menumpas prancis, membantu portugis dan spanyol

2\. diambil juga dari lagi spanish ladies yang merupakan naval folk song yang populer di kalangan pelaut inggris, menceritakan pasca-peninsular war, dimana tentara-tentara inggris harus pulang ke negaranya tanpa membawa istri, anak, pacar, dll mereka yang merupakan pribumi spanyol

3\. hyht (old english world): **hope,** joyous expectation

4\. nirmana: _tanpa makna_

5\. inspirasi dari yucc lewat fanfiksi _nyonya kulit merah_ :') love you, poppet

6\. sudah dibeta-read oleh fikha adhelia :')

7\. terima kasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca :')


End file.
